fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Duel Robot
The Duel Robot is a machine of Kaiba Corporation origin that is designed to play the TCG Duel Monsters. Duel Robots are often used to test new deck types, to test the skills of Duelists, or to act as duel simulators at Kaiba Corp's many Kaibaland amusement parks. In Legendhiro's Yu-Gi-Oh! DF, Book One, Maxamillion J. Pegasus uses a Duel Robot to test the Duel Force and determine whether or not the members are the four Duelists that he is looking for. This particular Duel Robot is equipped with four different decks; one for each member of the opposing team. Decks The Duel Robot used by Pegasus uses decks based on the ones used by the four finalists of the Duelist Kingdom tournament. It has even been modified to tie into the very same holographic arena that was used for the Duelist Kingdom finals. Despite this, the Duel Robot plays using 8000 Life Points and real world rules. Deck One This deck is based on the one used by Katsuya Jonouchi (Joey Wheeler) in the first and second seasons of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime. This first deck was designed to test whether or not Tucker's dueling spirit would be enough to overcome his opponent's good luck. It is likely that, for this duel, the Duel Robot was modified to draw lucky hands and to win at chance-related effects more often than usual, much like Jonouchi in the anime. Deck Two This deck is based on the one used by Mai Kujaku (Mai Valentine) in the first and second seasons of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime. This second deck was designed to test whether or not Jen's ability to form complex strategy would be enough to overcome her opponent's strong strategy. It is likely that, for this duel, the Duel Robot was modified to draw cards needed for its strategy early in the game, just as Mai often did. Deck Three This deck is based on the one used by Bandit Keith in the first season of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime. This third deck was designed to test whether or not Sarah's ability to adapt would be enough to overcome her opponent's pure power. It is likely that, for this duel, the Duel Robot was modified to draw cards capable of overwhelming its opponents quickly. Deck Four This deck is based on the one used by Yugi Muto throughout the Yu-Gi-Oh! animes. It uses "updated" versions of many of Yugi's classic monsters, and is the only "Final Four" deck to use original cards. It is designed to test the balance of John's deck, as well as the balance between his mind, his soul, and his cards. This deck was likely designed with knowledge of John's deck in mind, since John is the only member of the Duel Force who is offered the chance to change his deck before his duel. Trivia *These four duels were an excuse by the author to homage the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime while still remaining within the continuity that he adopted. Category:Fan Fiction